Game of Thrones: Passions and Hopes
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Arya is the star soccer player in her school, but this causes friction with her family who never even turn up to her games. Adding to Arya's issues is her relationship with Gendry, when all she wants is for her family to understand her. Meanwhile, Bran and Meera face a difficult time when one simple act is revealed to have had life changing consequences for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Passions and Hopes**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, the second in my GOT marathon, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The bell rang to signal the end of another school day. For one student, this was usually a welcome sign for her to get the hell out of school and many students claimed jokingly that you could always tell exactly when school finished for this student was always first out of the classroom.

Yet there were days when said student surprised them, for they always claimed they made it a rule not to go to school anymore than they had to. Yet today was one of those days when they would be staying behind after school.

Said student was a girl aged seventeen with shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes, being from the North she had paler skin than was normal and a long narrow face. Her name was Arya Stark, the middle child and youngest daughter of Eddard Stark and his wife Catelyn. The Starks were the oldest, richest and most powerful family in the North, while through Catelyn, Arya was related to the Tullys, a similarly rich and powerful family in the Riverlands, where her school was located.

Yet neither family, and Arya especially, saw fit to flaunt their wealth. Arya knew her sister did have a thing for designer clothing, but no more than any other teenager or young adult. Arya herself certainly didn't have that issue, as her current outfit of ripped jeans, a simple tank-top, short denim jacket and combat boots attested to.

Arya was certainly not like a lot of the girls in school, and the complete opposite of her sister, Sansa.

' _Sansa is the girly girl, the perfect little lady, then there's me.'_ She reflected to herself. _'The combative tomboy.'_

She shook her head; she had no interest in girly things, even as a child she hated dolls and such, she always preferred playing with her brothers than her sister Sansa. It caused no end of exasperation to her mother and sister and Arya wondered if her father and brothers also had difficulties with it. They were high society after all and while never flaunting their wealth they were expected to portray a certain image.

Arya scoffed. _'But that's ridiculous, I wouldn't let something like that stop me being who I am...why should any of us...'_

She sighed however, thinking about that; it was that very mindset which caused friction in the family. Nothing major, but it was there. Still, Arya did her best to put the thoughts from her mind before entering the girls changing room at the school gym. This was another difference between Arya and her sister.

Noted for her athleticism and surprising gracefulness, which were actually by-products of her fencing lessons with Syrio, many expected Arya to follow her sister in joining the school's cheer squad. Arya had laughed in their faces and joined the school soccer team instead. She wasted no time getting ready, changing out of her clothes and pulling on her soccer gear.

She loved the one advantage that came from the fact it was simply a training match, having the locker room to herself.

Entering the gym hall Arya grinned as she spotted the rest of the team. It was true, she was the only girl on the team. But she wasn't treated any lesser because of it; all her team mates and the coach appreciated her skills and valued her as part of their team. The only downside, that Arya saw, was whenever there was an actual match she had to share the locker room with the cheerleaders.

"Hey guys." She greeted two other members of the team as she joined them.

Devan Seaworth and Edric Storm both grinned and replied at the same time. "Hi Arya."

She nodded and, as they prepared to begin, Arya scanned the bleachers.

' _Why am I doing this to myself.'_ She thought angrily.

She knew it would only bring pain, that it would never change, yet she couldn't help it. It didn't matter if it was just practice, or if it was an actual match.

She shook her head. _'It doesn't matter how much this means to me, they'll never show, they never do...'_

She had been looking for any of her family, only to once again be disappointed as none of them turned up to watch her. But someone had and when she spotted him, Arya managed a small smile, her spirits lifting a little.

For sitting on the bleachers, smiling at her, was a young man of twenty-two, tall and muscular with shaggy black hair and blue eyes. It was her boyfriend, Gendry Waters.

' _Another point of contention with my family, dating a guy five years older than me.'_ She reflected, but brightened up. _'But he's here...he's always here, he never misses a game.'_

So, while still wishing her family was present, Arya nevertheless felt once more relieved by Gendry's presence. With those thoughts all firmly in the back of her mind, Arya focused as practice started and the training match got underway.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Passions and Hopes**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Simply put, it's the whole Arya's 'non-girly interests' again. Well, I'll see what I can do. Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

As he left school at the end of the day, sixteen year old Bran Stark, the fourth child and second son of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, smiled. Like all his siblings, except his sister Arya, he took after his mother in appearance, having auburn hair and blue eyes. He wasn't alone either, walking with him was a boy of eighteen with tousled sandy hair and green eyes, it was his best friend, Jojen Reed.

"Wow...Is it me or is school getting harder?" Bran remarked. "I mean, the teachers are all..."

Jojen gave a short laugh. "Just wait until your my age Bran, doing your final year."

Bran shook his head. "Oh joy."

They both smiled and continued walking, leaving the school and heading for the Reed home. Once out in the car park they got into Jojen's car.

"Thanks for letting me come over by the way." Bran remarked.

Jojen nodded. "Of course; oh, almost forgot, Meera will be there."

Bran grinned widely at that, Meera was Jojen's older sister, twenty-one years old. She was also Bran's girlfriend, they had been dating for some time, despite the issues this caused between Bran and his family, them mostly being worried in regards to the age gap between the two of them.

' _The only one in my family who supports us is Arya, she's going through something similar, with Gendry.'_ He reflected.

He quickly tried to push the thoughts aside; not wanting to spoil things with his moping.

Arriving at Reed's house, the two boys got out of the car and headed inside. Once inside they spotted Howland and Jyana Reed in the living room, watching an old movie together.

"Hey mum, dad." Jojen greeted them.

Looking up the two grinned and Jyana returned their greeting. "Hello Jojen, welcome back. It's nice to see you again, Bran."

Bran smiled, nodding. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Reed."

"We won't keep you." Howland remarked with a laugh. "Oh, Meera's through in the kitchen."

Bran nodded and, as Jojen headed upstairs to put his school stuff away, Bran headed straight through to the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Meera, like the rest of her family she was somewhat shorter than average, with long curly brown hair, green eyes and fair skin. She was seated at the kitchen table, reading one of her books for college, clad in her usual casual attire of denim cut off shorts and a baggy flannel shirt.

"Meera."

She looked up at him and grinned. "Bran, hey."

Smiling he approached her and they kissed. Finally parting he took the seat next to her.

"Jojen won't be long."

Meera shook her head. "I think he'll give us some...alone time, you know what he's like."

Bran laughed at that. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So, how was your day?"

"Pretty much the same as usual." He replied. "Just, working at school, our teachers all getting on our cases about making sure we study enough, how important the exams are this year."

Meera nodded; remembering from her own school days.

There was a momentary pause before Bran sighed.

"Meera, I..."

She shook her head. "I know what you're gonna say Bran, I don't like it anymore than you do, but, what can we do, it's not that simple."

He sighed. "I know, but my family, my parents especially, they just..."

"I wish I could understand why; I mean, the whole age gap thing just sounds like a lame excuse." Meera explained.

Bran nodded. "I agree, I don't get it either. I wish they'd just..."

He shook his head in frustration.

Meera nodded sadly. "I know Bran, but...we have to remember what matters."

"Yeah, just...it's just so infuriating sometimes, the way they carry on, as if they're always right." He explained. "They just won't hear whatever I try to tell them."

They sat in silence for a while after that, the two of them both considering, wondering.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Meera asked at last.

Bran shrugged. "To make them change their minds, I doubt it."

Meera sighed, bowing her head.

Something was bothering Bran however; he could see it, no matter how much she tried to hide it. Meera was anxious about something.

"Meera, what's wrong?" He asked suddenly.

She started. "Huh what, I…?"

He bit his lip and explained. "You look, distracted...something's bothering you. I was just wondering."

She sighed and thought for a moment. "I...I don't know how to explain this, but...Well, do you remember that night, back then, when we…?"

Bran blushed and looked around quickly, making sure none of the rest of the family weren't in earshot.

Face feeling hot he nodded. "Yeah, why…?"

He had a feeling he knew, but he wanted to be sure. He needed to hear it from Meera herself. Meera looked rather pale, trembling, but then she took a deep breath and looked carefully at him.

"Bran, I...I' pregnant."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Passions and Hopes**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, she is, glad you liked it, well, here we go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

After an awkward silence, Bran finally regained himself.

"Gods, Meera, you...are you sure?"

She nodded. "I took three tests, all positive, yes I'm sure."

He bit his lip. "I...Wow, this is..."

She finally managed a small smile; nodding as she took Bran's hand with her own. They went quiet again, absorbing the information. Meera was pregnant, they were going to be parents.

However there was an issue. "Meera, we...we need to tell our families."

"You're right, especially as soon we won't be able to hide it..." She agreed. "Let's, let's talk to my family first."

"Sure, makes sense." Bran replied.

He took a deep breath, however nervous he was, he knew it was nothing compared to Meera. He could see her distress clearly, there was panic in her eyes, she was perspiring slightly.

Squeezing her hand as reassuringly as he could, he spoke. "We can do this Meera, let's go...no time like the present, right?"

Meera nodded in agreement and so, together, they got to their feet and headed through to the living room. Sure enough, Howland and Jyana were both still there, Jojen had joined them. Sharing a look, they both tried to encourage each other. Spotting them, the family could immediately see something was troubling them.

At once Howland paused the movie, all of them turning to Bran and Meera.

"Meera, Bran, what's wrong?" He asked.

Jyana added. "You both look rather...worried, is everything alright?"

Jojen also looked worried; especially as he had seen Bran looking happy beforehand. They both sat down, sharing a worried glance. Bran wasn't sure what to say, or which of them should talk. However before he could actually consider it; Meera seemed to decide for him.

"Yeah we, we need to talk...Bran and I have something important to tell you." She explained.

There was a tense pause after that as everybody waited for Meera to continued.

She soon did; exhaling heavily, trying to get it all out at once. "I-I'm pregnant, Bran is the father."

Bran bit his lip, looking over at the Reeds, waiting for what he feared was inevitable. But then Jyana approached them and hugged them both, shocking them.

"Mum…?" Meera gasped.

She then spoke. "Oh, Meera, Bran...this is; unusual I'll admit, but still."

She stepped back smiling lightly. It was then Howland spoke. "Have you both, decided what you're going to do?"

"We want to keep it." Meera said at once.

Bran nodded. "Yes, we're keeping it, and we're sticking together, no matter what."

That seemed to satisfy them, and for Bran, that was a relief. However they still faced another challenge. Telling his own family. In the end, Bran decided that he would do this himself; despite Meera's worries.

* * *

So it was, later in the day, that Bran found himself at home, the family had just finished dinner. Bran shifted awkwardly, wondering how to even begin with what he needed to say. In the end, it was his oldest sister who noticed.

"Bran?" Sansa queried. "Are you alright?"

He started and then saw that all eyes were on him now. He sighed.

"I...I've something to say." He admitted at last.

They all shared a look, worried.

Finally his mother spoke. "What is it Bran, is everything…?"

"It's about..." He began. "It's about Meera and I."

That changed the atmosphere; he knew his parents didn't approve of him dating Meera, an older woman, in much the same way they disapproved of Arya dating Gendry. The age gap was even the same.

"What…?" His mother began, eyes narrowing.

Bran decided to head everything off and reveal the truth. "She's pregnant. We...we're gonna be parents."  
There was a deathly silence following that.

"Bran, you...what?!" Robb spluttered.

Sansa was frozen, eyes wide, so was Rickon. His parents however, just as Bran feared, looked outraged.

"Bran, what is this, you mean to say that the two of you..." Catelyn burst out. "But you're too young, you..."

"I'm sixteen!" Bran burst out. "We know what we're doing, we're keeping the baby, and we're staying together, despite what you might think."

Ned shook his head. "I cannot believe that you, of all people Bran, would be so irresponsible..."

"Oh for Gods sake, lay off!" Arya suddenly burst out. "Bran's willing to stand by her, they're happy, and..."

Cat turned to her youngest daughter. "Arya, you honestly have no idea. You're in a similar situation to Bran, you are not able to see..."

"I can see plenty, you're the ones who don't _want_ to see the truth!" Arya snapped.

Bran shook his head, leaving the room, along with Arya, despite their parents calling after him.

* * *

In her room, Arya growled, frustrated as she threw herself down onto the bed.

' _Of all the, I cannot believe this. Why are they so narrow minded. Bran got Meera pregnant, yet they're willing to face up to it, to stand together.'_ She thought angrily. _'Oh and to turn on me like that...Me, the combative tomboy, with the older boyfriend. Yet I'm not pregnant myself, sorry to disappoint you in your expectations, mum.'_

She grit her teeth and fought to calm down. Finally, knowing it was the only way, she picked up her phone and called Gendry.

"Arry?" Gendry replied the moment he answered.

She sighed. "Hey..."

He recognized her tone at once. "Family giving you trouble?"

"I'm afraid so." She admitted. "Bran just told us that...that he and Meera are gonna be parents, mum and dad lost it and when I tried to stand up for him; they turned on me."

"Urgh, great." He muttered.

She sighed. "Yeah..."

There was a pause before he spoke. "Well, is there anything I can do, aside from offering Bran and Meera my congratulations."

She laughed a little at that. "I think you're already doing it."

So they continued to talk, Arya fining herself calming down just from the talk, something it seemed only Gendry was able to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his own room, Bran sighed, he ha expected things to go badly when he told the truth. But he had never expected it to be this bad.

Picking up his phone, he made up his mind and called. "Hi Meera."

"Bran..." She sounded so hopeful. "How did it go?"

Bran sighed again. "As well as can be expected; if not worse."

"Oh Gods, Bran..." She whispered.

"I know, I know...but this changes nothing Meera, I'm with you, no matter what." He told her firmly.

So it was that they agreed to stand together, comforting each other and hopeful for the future, despite his family's reaction.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Passions and Hopes**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, well, we can only wait and see :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you loved those moments :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Arya remained tense, doing her best to ignore the gossiping girls around her. It was time for an actual game, they would be competing against another school. She was getting changed into her soccer uniform, surrounded by the Cheerleaders for the team who were also getting dressed.

' _I swear, I don't have time for their nonsense and gossip. Not now, especially if they start their comments.'_ She thought to herself.

This was the main disadvantage of being the only girl on the soccer team and having to share the changing room with the cheerleaders. They were all much more well-endowed with her and certainly loved to comment on it. But she reminded herself that they were all just jealous.

After all, with Gendry being present to see all her games, they had all seen him and when they shamelessly tried to flirt with him, Gendry shot them down, revealing that he was dating Arya, much to their shock and dismay. Fixing her shorts and smirking at the thought of that, Arya left the changing room.

The rest of the team was already out on the field, talking and preparing themselves.

"Hey." She greeted.

They all grinned at her and she soon joined them and the coach as they began discussing their tactics for the upcoming match.

"Alright, now remember, this team plays defensively so we need to break through their defensive lines." The coach remarked. "So...Arya, Devan, Edric, that means you three will be our forwards."

The trio nodded; this was something they were well known to be skilled at. After discussing more tactics, they got ready to begin the game.

Getting into position on the field Arya almost wanted to laugh, like other teams they had faced, she could see the expressions on their opponents, when they saw her.

' _Typical, look at them, shocked and unable to believe they're facing a girl.'_ She reflected. _'Their cheerleaders are even worse than ours, look at them.'_

Sure enough, she could see the opposing teams cheerleaders who were looking at her in disgust, clearly judging her for being on the soccer team, something that was 'inappropriate' in their eyes. Soon their teams cheerleaders came out onto the field and Arya smirked again.

She did so, seeing the naked jealousy in their eyes. _'No surprise there, for once again, there he is...never missing a game.'_

She grinned over towards a certain point in the audience, where Gendry was sitting, grinning.

She sighed. _'But as usual, my family just haven't bothered to show up. Well, at least Bran has a good reason now, he's got to focus on Meera.'_

Respecting that, Arya pushed the disappointment from her mind and focused on the game. It was time. The moment the whistle blew, Arya reacted, taking first possession of the ball, easily working around the opposing player, who immediately went slack-jawed at being outmatched, by a girl. Seeing her chance to passed to Devan, the game had just begun.

* * *

Arya couldn't help but grin widely as approached Gendry, the match over, her team had won with four goals to their opponents two, Arya had scored two of their goals, including the winning goal. The other team were speechless and beyond shocked by this.

"Nice one." Gendry grinned.

Arya nodded. "Thanks, I'd hug you but I'm all sweaty."

He just laughed. "Yeah, I can tell, I'll wait till your done showering then we can go head back to my place?"

She nodded. "Sounds good to me."

So, with that, she headed back to the changing room, quickly getting changed and heading for the showers. In record time she was showered, dried and ready, changed back into her usual clothes. Heading out she found Gendry waiting by his car. Reaching him they embraced and, as usual, the height difference allowed him to lift her up as they kissed.

Rolling her eyes she spoke up. "Alright, you can put me down now."

"As you wish, ma'am." He replied with a laugh.

"Don't call me that."

Still laughing he did so and they got in his car, heading for Gendry's apartment. Gendry couldn't deny, while it made him mad that Arya's family just didn't seem to appreciate all the efforts she went to, especially in things she was interested in, he was happy seeing her like this.

As always, after a game, win or lose, she remained charged up, the lingering adrenaline giving her extra energy. Yet even when it faded, she was always happy whenever they hung out together after a match. He felt it was the least he could do, to try and help her cope with her family's lack of interest.

* * *

Hanging out at Gendry's apartment, enjoying themselves and simply passing time. Arya thought for a moment.

"Something troubling you?" He asked suddenly.

Arya sighed. "Just, things are kinda tricky at home. My family seem even worse than before. When they're not ignoring my games and interests and such they're getting on my case about us dating. Mum and dad practically insisted we break up and Robb said he was sure he knew someone more suitable for me to date."

Gendry growled. "Shit, they actually..."

"Don't worry, none of that is happening." Arya explained calmly. "I told them simply to take their ideas and stick them where the sun don't shine. I made it clear, I wasn't breaking up with you, or dating anyone Robb thought was 'better'."

Gendry sighed, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't deny he felt somewhat guilty; being the source of such a conflict between Arya and her family.

But Arya just shrugged. "Then when they are not on my case, they are getting on about Bran."

"Oh yeah, Bran and Meera, how are they doing?"

"Alright, Bran's standing his ground, sticking by Meera." She explained. "I'm sticking by them too, we understand each other."

Gendry grinned. "Wow, well, count me in too, I'll gladly support them."

Arya grinned at that; glad that Gendry was being so supportive.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Passions and Hopes**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
ahsokatano191: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, each chapter is as long as it needs to be, comments like that won't change it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Meera groaned as she found herself throwing up again, the morning sickness was really getting to her.

' _Again, urgh...'_ She thought to herself. _'Just once I'd like to eat something and not bring it back up minutes later.'_

She felt another wave and grasped the toilet again, trying hard to keep herself from trembling as she threw up again. She was at home, currently by herself as her parents and Jojen were out, but were expected back soon. Then, suddenly, catching her by surprise, she felt something by her side, rubbing her back, holding her hair.

' _What the?'_

When she finally recovered and lifted her head, she was even more surprised when she saw it was Bran's sister, Arya.

"Hey." Arya said softly. "I just...Just thought I'd see how you were doing?"

Considering for a moment, Meera managed a tight smile. "I think this bout has passed."

Arya nodded slowly and helped Meera up, allowing her to rinse her mouth out and flush the toilet.

"Sorry I wasn't there sooner." Arya remarked.

Meera just shrugged. "It's cool, thanks for the help."

Arya nodded and together they left the bathroom, it was then she saw Arya wasn't alone Bran and Arya's boyfriend Gendry were also there.

"Hey." She greeted.

Gendry smiled and nodded. "Hi there. Arya and I met Bran and decided to give him a lift down to see you."

Bran nodded and Arya just grinned. Meera managed to sit down next to Bran who immediately put his arm around her, his other hand going to her slightly swollen stomach.

Meera almost laughed at that; ever since the baby's first kick, Bran couldn't help himself. He just loved that magical sensation of feeling their baby's moves. Meera couldn't blame him; she felt overjoyed every time it happened too. As she looked over to Arya and Gendry she began to wonder.

"So um, how are, things for you guys?"

They shared a look and Arya shrugged. "Well, same old, same old I guess. Gendry and I are still struggling to get my family to accept us."

Bran sighed. "Arya, I'm sorry..."

Meera looked between the two siblings, confused

"It's cool Bran, you've got other things on your mind now." Arya explained. "I don't mind you not showing up for my games."

Meera bit her lip, now remembering; Arya was practically her school's star player in their soccer team. Yet none of her family showed up to see any of her games.

' _That has to, hurt...Arya's strong, she'd never show it.'_ Meera reflected. _'But it clearly hurts.'_

Gendry pulled Arya closer to him. "Arry, I..."

She just grinned. "It's cool, at least you always show up."

He nodded and then, after a brief pause, the couple excused themselves and headed through to the kitchen.

"Meera, I've been thinking..." Bran said suddenly.

She turned to him. "About…?"

He smiled. "Arya and Gendry, I was thinking maybe, we could ask them...you know, that thing we were talking about."

She grinned, realizing what he meant and she nodded; she couldn't agree more.

So, when Arya and Gendry returned from the kitchen they found Bran and Meera waiting for them, expectantly.

"Guys?" Arya queried.

Meera was the one who replied. "Arya, Gendry, there's something we want to ask you."

"Oh?"

Bran nodded. "Yeah, it's about the baby. We...we were wondering, if...you'd be godparents."

They both froze eyes wide, amazed then Arya grinned.

"Well of course." She said. "We'd be glad too, right Gendry.

He nodded. "Yeah, honoured."

They all laughed; but Arya and Gendry meant what they had said; they were truly honoured to have been asked and were more than happy to accept in being godparents to Bran and Meera's child.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Passions and Hopes**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Arya smiled to herself as she did a final check in the mirror, to make sure she was ready. She was preparing for her date with Gendry; after everything that happened, she wanted tonight to be perfect, to be special. She had tied her hair in a small ponytail; she felt like growing it out again, as usual she eschewed make-up, although she took the effort to dress up well, clad in a pair of black skinny jeans with a matching tank-top, that gave the barest hint of cleavage, a silver belt and silver flats.

' _Alight, I'm ready to go...just gotta be careful.'_ She thought to herself.

She knew after all, her parents would try to stop her. But she wasn't going to let that happen. She'd called Gendry and they'd planned things out to the last detail. Now she was ready. So, after carefully checking they weren't nearby, Arya slipped out of her room. Edging her way to the top of the stairs, she listened; her parents knew she wouldn't need dinner as she was going out, she just hadn't told them where and who with.

Hearing her mother in the kitchen and praying nobody else was about, Arya slipped downstairs and finally made it outside. Arya rolled her eyes and shook her head before heading off to the end of the street. Arya still couldn't believe it; despite having spent much of her life being dismissive or irritated by things like love and mushy feelings and such. Always feeling it was something for someone like Sansa.

Yet she couldn't deny it when she finally fell in love with Gendry; to the extent that he was the sole exception to her rule of never letting any feelings like love to show.

' _Yet we have to sneak around, just because mum and dad don't approve, urgh...'_

Arya grinned and pushed the thoughts away however as she hurried to the car. Gendry stood there; grinning; dressed up in denim jeans, a white button-up shirt and brown shoes.

"Wow…" He breathed, eyes widening as he saw Arya; particularly her outfit. "You look…incredible."

Arya laughed. "Thanks, you look great too."

Gendry smiled and bent down, kissing her. Then, together they got in his car before driving away.

As they drove, Gendry grinned as he glanced at Arya again.

"I meant it you know, you look stunning; I love you." He said.

Arya smiled. "I know; thank you…After everything that's happened, you still stuck by me. When I had…difficulties back then, you helped me out; you still loved me. I know I may not say it often; but I love you too Gendry."

He grinned and nodded and continued to drive; as they did so, they both basked in the happiness and warmth of their time together. Gendry knew how much it meant for Arya to say that. He couldn't deny he was looking forward to this date, yet still yearned to find a way for them to be together, openly. They soon arrived at the restaurant they had arranged for their date and got out of the car. Grinning Arya took Gendry's hand and they began to walk inside. The hostess welcomed them warmly.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

Gendry smiled and spoke. "We've made a reservation; Gendry Waters and Arya Stark."

The hostess nodded. "Ah yes, this way please."

The young woman smiled at Arya in a polite way and Arya was happy to see this girl wasn't like others. Most other girls she ran into while out with Gendry shamelessly flirted with him, as if she didn't exist.

They were soon shown to their table; sitting down, and consulting their menus. They ordered their drinks and soon, before long, they made their orders and were soon waiting for their meal.

"Wow, it hasn't really been that long, since all this…started." Gendry said softly. "But it feels like ages."

Arya nodded. "Yeah, exactly how I feel."

Gendry agreed and they waited, their starters being brought, they began to eat, occasionally talking, even as they ate and finally finishing. As they waited for their main course to come, Gendry smiled and leaned closer. Arya did not hesitate and responded in kind and they kissed, enjoying the sensation deeply. Their main course arrived shortly afterwards and they resumed eating. As they finally finished and paid for the meal they began heading out to Gendry's car.

"So, Arry, um, how exactly are we…?" He began, unsure.

She just smiled. "It's cool, leave it to me, I can get back in without any trouble."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "You're sure?"

"Oh yeah." She replied confidently. "Just drop me off like we agreed and leave the rest to me. Bran isn't the only climber in the family."

Gendry almost wanted to laugh at that, particularly the sly smirk on Arya's face as she said that. Still he nodded and began driving her home.

Stopping at the top of the street he sighed.

"Hopefully someday, we won't need all this secrecy." He said.

Arya's expression softened. "I know what you mean, but don't count on it being soon."

Still she smiled again and leaned closer to him, he obliged and they kissed softly before finally parting and Arya exited the car. Remaining where she was, watching as Gendry's car drove away, she sighed, wistful. Quickly recovering however she made her way back home and, once in the front garden, slipped around the back.

She had left her window open for just this occasion. With practised effort she clambered up the side of the house until she reached her window and then climbed in. She looked around, everything was as she left it. Still grinning she quickly got changed into more casual clothes and prepared to head downstairs, the memories of the date still strong in her mind.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Passions and Hopes**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, a short but sweet chapter to cover a small but happy event, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes they are :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Bran smiled to himself as he looked around.

' _Okay, I've got everything I need, just...where to start…?'_ He thought to himself.

He and Meera had been making arrangements for when the baby was born. Due to the way his family were acting, after talking things over with her, as well as Howland and Jyana, it was agreed to set up the nursery at the Reeds house, at least until they could find their own place. While Meera's parents had taken her out to buy maternity clothes, Bran opted to stay and work on the nursery.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. _'Time to start working, now, let's see, where to begin...'_

He and Meera still didn't know the gender of the baby, however that wasn't a major issue in their eyes and the Reeds certainly didn't mind. However, regardless of that, regardless of whatever their thoughts were, it was decided that they try to keep things neutral in making the nursery, not too many overtly feminine things or overtly boyish things.

' _I can see why I mean, we don't know what we're having, we don't mind either...Boy of girl, just so long as the baby is healthy. But, even so, whatever our thoughts, we mustn't make assumptions.' Bran_ reflected. _'So, keep it neutral, give the baby time to develop their personality, then things should just...fit.'_

Grinning he was just about to get to work when he heard the door open..

He turned, smiling, and was surprised to see Jojen, who he had been expecting as he had been gathering what they'd need from downstairs, wasn't alone. Arya's boyfriend, Gendry, was with him.

"Hey?" He greeted them, voicing his confusion.

Smiling Gendry explained. "Arya told me about this, also about the trouble you've been having...I just thought I'd come by and help out."

Laughing Bran gladly welcomed it; he knew Arya understood his plight, as she was also involved in a relationship that the family was against.

"Wow, I...thanks..." He said at last.

They all just grinned and together headed through to the room.

"Alright." Jojen said cheerfully. "Let's get started."

Bran agreed and they soon all got to work, setting up the nursery, all the while, Bran was actually amazed, yet glad, to have them all here, aiding him. With all of them helping, it did not take long before the nursery was finished. Grinning as he took it all in Bran to turned to them.

"Wow, this is, you guys, I..." He began but then shook his head. "Thank you."

It felt so inadequate, but there was nothing else he could think of, no other words that would come, despite his gratitude to them. They all however grinned in response and it was Gendry who spoke.

His response was simple. "You are more than welcome Bran, like I said, everything you're going through, you can make it, you're not alone."

Those words meant more to Bran than anything. He was overjoyed to not just have the support of the Reeds, but also of Arya and Gendry, people who understood his plight, even if their issues with his family were somewhat different.

"Thanks." He said again.

Gendry nodded, grinning.

Bran looked around the nursery one more time, grinning widely, he couldn't wait to show Meera.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Passions and Hopes**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
**Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Meera Reed bit her lip as she sat, hand on her swollen stomach, gazing out the window. She couldn't help but feel despondent.

' _I can't believe this, this is all my fault...how much longer will it last, how long until they…?'_ She thought dejectedly. _'I don't understand, what their problem is and how Bran can still...'_

She tried to clear her mind, she didn't want to get all worked up. She knew it wouldn't be good for the baby, but still, she couldn't help it.

"Meera."

She turned and did her best to smile as Bran approached her, she noted he looked apprehensive. She didn't want to add more problems for him. But as it turned out she did not have to bother, for it was soon clear what was making him this way.

"Meera, what's wrong?" He suddenly asked out of the blue. "You've been...down, these past few days."

"Bran I-"

"I want to know what's troubling you, I want to help." He explained. "We promised we'd face things together, remember."

She sighed; he was right and now it became clear, he was apprehensive because of her and her own worries. She wouldn't be adding to his problems if she told him the truth, for it was that very thing that was troubling him.

Finally she sighed and shook her head.

"I'm just, I feel horrible Bran, like it's my fault." She admitted.

"Horrible, your fault?"

She nodded. "Yes, everything, going on between you and your family, the arguing, I'm just, so afraid. Afraid of what might happen, I can't understand it...How can you still…?"

Bran quickly stepped up to her. "Meera, please, don't. Don't worry about this; my family, they've clearly got their problems, but you shouldn't feel guilty. Especially when it isn't your fault."

"But I-"

"Meera, I love you, the way my family is acting, that won't change that. You are not to blame." He told her softly.

Meera let out a slow careful breath and then smiled. "I...Thanks Bran, sorry, I shouldn't have, got worked up like that."

Bran just smiled, sitting next to her. "It's okay."

"I love you too." She whispered.

He grinned and they kissed, Bran moving his hand until it was on her swollen stomach. When they finally parted for air Bran smiled as he gently moved his hand against her stomach.

"Not much longer till the ultrasound?"

Meera nodded. "Three days, we'll finally know the gender of our baby."

Just then Meera gasped and Bran grinned, as did she once she locked eyes with him. For at that moment the baby kicked, right where Bran's hand was. Finally, Bran stood up.

"Meera, I know what you need, let's go out, just the two of us. A day for just us, for you." He said suddenly.

She blinked, startled. "What, Bran, I, that's..."

But seeing his grin she couldn't help it; she grinned too and nodded in agreement.

They left the house, Meera expectant, wondering where Bran planned to take her. When they finally arrived Meera gasped; it was new restaurant that had just opened in the Riverlands. It was already well known for serving food from all over Westeros and even food from across the seas; from Essos and even the Summer Isles amongst other places.

"Bran this is…" She remarked, still surprised.

Bran smiled. "I know; well, shall we?"

She smirked and nodded and together they headed inside; arms linked. Once inside they were shown to their table and, after ordering their drinks, began consulting the menu.

"You know, I've always wanted to try Dornish food." Bran noted.

Meera smirked. "I have tried it once, be careful, it's spicy."

Bran smiled back at her; maybe things wouldn't be as he feared, his nerves began to ease. They enjoyed their meal; when Bran first tried Dornish food, as Meera predicted, it was spicy. His face went bright red and he nearly drained half his drink, trying to cool his mouth down. She laughed slightly and shook her head.

"I did warn you." She pointed out.

Bran nodded slowly. "No kidding."

Meera couldn't help but smirk, as they continued to eat, talking between mouthfuls. While they mostly talked about the baby, their hopes for the future, Meera bit her lip as she considered just how much Bran was doing this for her. How much he clearly loved her, she grinned, she now felt silly for her doubts from before.

Finally she grinned, reaching out and taking his hand. "Bran, I...thank you, this has been wonderful."

He grinned. "I'm glad I can still make you happy Meera. Trust me, things will be difficult, but we'll get through them."

"Together." She said firmly.

He agreed. "Together."

With that they both smiled widely before kissing, feeling happier than ever. They would face their challenges, for they had each other, they would be ready for their baby and would offer the baby the best life they could give, no matter what Bran's family said or felt about the situation.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Passions and Hopes**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 ** **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)****

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Bran was smiling lightly as he returned home. He had been out with Meera, they had been with Jojen and Jyana out shopping for baby clothes. He could hardly believe it was almost time, any day now, he was going to be a father. Unfortunately his good mood evaporated when he found his parents waiting in the living room.

' _I don't see any of the others...'_ He noted. _'So, they are actually waiting for me. But maybe I can...'_

"Bran."

Bran sighed. _'I guess not.'_

Resigning himself to his fate, Bran entered the living room. Sure enough, it was just his parents sitting there, both with disapproving expressions.

"Mum, dad."

His mother raised an eyebrow. "Where have you been?"

He sighed. "I was out with Meera, Jojen and their mother. We were shopping...for the baby."

"So, she's still..." His mother began.

Bran cut him off quickly. "Yes and it's almost time. Why can't you just-?"

His father glared. "Bran, enough, don't raise your voice like that. We are trying to help you."

He glowered at that; they were still clinging to that delusion; that much was clear.

"No you're not." He said at last. "You're trying to help yourselves. Just don't want the scandal, a teenage pregnancy in the family."

"Bran." His mother hissed, clearly outraged.

"Meera and I have made our choice, I don't see why you can't just accept that." He shot back.

There was a momentary silence but Bran wasn't optimistic, he knew they wouldn't change their minds so easily.

Finally, with a sigh, his father spoke again.

"You're still too young Bran, you're still a child." He said firmly. "You're smart, you should've known..."

Bran shook his head. "We've been over this already and-"

But his mother wouldn't let it lie. "Yes but still, you should've taken responsibility and done the right thing...Meera is an adult, she should have."

"You want us to murder our child, don't you?!" He yelled. "Why is it always about what you want, about the family name, never what we want as individual people!?"

Finally Ned sighed. "Bran, we are trying to give you a good chance in life. This baby will..."

"Be a blessing." Bran interrupted. "Oh it'll be hard, I know that, but still. Meera and I are happy together, we are ready for this. We can't live our lives by how the media and others view us. We're people, regardless of our family name."

There was an awkward pause and Bran could see his parents were looking for any excuse.

But he'd had enough. "I can't take this anymore, listen, I'm standing by Meera, if you can't accept that, accept _us_. Then I'll have to leave. It's the only way."

"Bran..." His mother tried to interrupted.

But he wasn't done. "It's not like I'm the only one, you're not fair on Arya either. Her and Gendry..."

Bran could see right away he'd struck a raw note, the way his parent's expressions flickered.

Clearly trying to salvage the situation, his mother began to speak.

"Bran, this isn't about Arya-"

But at that moment, the girl herself entered, glaring.

"No, of course it's not." She said; her voice shaking, with anger, or something else. "It never is, is it."

"Arya, don't start..." Their father began, already sounding tired.

But Arya flared up. "Oh no, I will. It never is about me, I might as well not even exist!"

"Arya!" Cat gasped; sounding horrified.

Arya narrowed her eyes. "When is, the last time, you even bothered, to show up at one of my games. Never! You don't care, that's the way it looks. I get you're busy, but really...Just one time."

Bran's eyes widened in horror, as did their parents.

Ned spoke, his voice softer. "Arya..."

For despite her efforts, Arya's eyes were filling up with tears.

"You just don't understand, you never have." She snapped, despite the tears now falling freely. "Just because I wasn't 'girly' enough for you. I have my own life, I'm doing something that makes me happy, that means so much to me...But it still hurts, knowing my family are never there for me."

Cat stood up, looking as if she was about to approach Arya, but Arya shot her a glare.

It was clear she wasn't accepting anything from them, instead she turned and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Cat cried.

"Gendry's." Arya shot back. "I'll be there tonight, not that you care."

With that she left, leaving nothing but an uncomfortable silence behind her.

* * *

End of chapter, and now the dam breaks, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Passions and Hopes**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks and yes, indeed :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game o Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

There was a lengthy, uncomfortable silence in the Stark house, Ned and Cat share an uneasy look. Following their argument with Bran and Arya, with Arya storming out and heading for her boyfriend's house, unlikely to return, Bran had headed upstairs, now barricading himself in his room. Robb, Sansa and Rickon had actually overheard everything and had now joined them. Turning to their father, the children seemed hesitant.

Finally Robb spoke. "Dad, we, this..."

He tried but couldn't get the words out. Ned sighed and shook his head, while Cat stood up and walked over to the window, looking out at the night in dismay.

"Gods..." She whispered. "For it to come to this."

There was no escaping now, the revelations that had been made. They had been so blinded by their own concerns they neglected to actually think things through. No matter what they thought themselves, they should have realized Bran and Arya were smart enough to know what they were doing.

' _We should have listened to them, they were happy with Gendry and Meera. We never even gave them a chance.'_ Ned reflected sadly. _'But, what can we do now…?'_

His biggest fear was that they were too late; that they had completely ruined any chance of fixing things with Bran, that they had chased Arya away for good.

It was Sansa who finally managed to speak her mind.

"We're responsible for this, all of us." She said. "Why; why didn't we...listen to them, try to see their side?"

None of them could answer honestly.

Rickon then replied. "Bran was right though...He's his own person, so is Arya...so am I, all of us. We can't keep living by how the media and society views us, it'll only stifle us, ruin our lives."

Ned and Cat shared a guilty look at that, Robb shifted uncomfortably and Sansa sighed.

"He's right, look at what nearly happened to me...with Joffrey." She revealed.

That brought more discomfort to the room, and more guilt for Ned and Cat. Joffrey was the eldest son of Robert Baratheon, President of Westeros and Ned's oldest friend. Both families had tried to set the two up and it seemed to work well at first. Until Joffrey's true colours showed and the relationship turned abusive, it was only two years ago Sansa had been able to free herself and start dating Podrick Payne instead.

"I...I'm afraid there's not much else we can do tonight." Ned said at last. "We need to; tomorrow we'll figure this all out."

They all agreed, but it was clear that all of them were still in shock and feeling guilty over everything that happened. They also needed to think, to figure out how to approach things, especially with their uncertainty regarding Arya. If she was coming home or not.

* * *

The following day, the family found themselves, still trying to work things out as they witnessed Bran and Meera together. They were seated on a bench in a nearby park, both were holding each other as they sat together, Bran had a hand on Meera's swollen stomach, they looked so happy.

"What are we...going to do?" Sansa asked at last.

Cat sighed. "We need to talk to Bran, to at least, begin to make amends. As for Arya..."

She bit her lip, ashamed but still she asked.

"Did she say anything or did anyone hear anything about her next game?"

It was Rickon who answered. "It's today, at…in the evening, about, seven. Also, let me talk to Bran."

They all remained quiet but nodded in agreement, out of all of them, Rickon was the one Bran had the least reason to avoid. So they watched as Rickon approached the couple seated together. Doing his best to remain calm and to concentrate Rickon stepped up to Bran and stopped before him.

"Hey, Bran...Meera." He said.

They both looked up, surprised to see him. "Rickon, what are you…?"

"Look, hear me out, please. The rest of the family is here too." He explained. "We...we talked last night, all of us. After that, scene with you and Arya."

Bran tensed. "Oh, and what, they sent you to try and..."

Rickon shook his head. "No, Bran...I said hear me out. We're all, we're all sorry. They finally understand and, while they know it's not gonna be enough, they wanna try and make things up to you, to Arya."

"That's gonna take more than wishes and a sudden change of heart." Bran commented.

But it was Meera who spoke next. "Bran, you're right, but, we should at least listen to them. Just, give them a chance."

Bran sighed but then nodded and helped Meera up as they both followed Rickon to where the rest of the Starks waited.

Cat struggle with her emotions as Rickon led Bran and Meera to them. She wanted so much to embrace him, but knew he wouldn't welcome that kind of contact.

"Bran..." Ned began.

Bran sighed. "I only came because Rickon convinced me. So...you all..."

They nodded and Cat spoke. "We are sorry, truly...Words don't mean much, but I swear, I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you, to help you. You too Meera, we've wrong you and that's just..."

Meera smiled softly. "I, I do understand Mrs. Stark, what matters is you're willing to make the effort."

They all nodded and Bran allowed himself to relax slightly.

"Alright then...But, what about Arya?" He asked.

There was a moment, before finally Cat smiled.

"We have time, but we'll need to make sure we're ready." She explained. "We have to be ready before seven this evening."

Bran and Meera shared a look. "By seven?"

They all smiled and Cat explained.

"We're going to watch Arya play in her latest game."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: Passions and Hopes**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Yes indeed.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)  
Evaline101: Yeah well, if this were another story and we weren't nearing the end, maybe that would be true. As it stands, not so in terms of the grudge, but nowhere do I say anything about instant forgiveness, not even with Bran. Also, only been a year.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Lacing up her boots Arya took a deep breath, preparing herself. Even the cheerleaders around her weren't their usual snarky selves. Everyone was so serious; and for good reason, this was it, their biggest game yet. The biggest of the season. If they won this game they would be eligible to compete in the international junior division.

With one last adjustment to her shorts Arya did her best to focus. _'This is it, my biggest game yet...Gotta stay focused; gotta win this...'_

She left the changing room, outwardly the picture of composure. Yet inside her heart was hammering like mad and her limbs buzzed with energy. Stepping out onto the pitch with the rest of the team actually felt scary for Arya, for the first time since she started the sport, she felt nervous. But she pushed it down and focused; her eyes almost immediately spotted Gendry in the crowd; but then her eyes widened.

' _No, it can't be...impossible...'_ She thought.

But it was true, her eyes were not deceiving her. Sitting next to Gendry was her family; her parents, Robb, Bran, Sansa, Rickon, Meera. They were all present.

Her mind raced, she couldn't believe it. _'They came, they came to watch me...and on my biggest game too.'_

Now Arya felt even greater determination than before; now she _had_ to win.

Taking up her position, Arya remained ready, waiting for the game to begin. She wasn't centre forward this time, but she knew they'd get first touch of the ball; especially since this time their centre forward was Devan. Sure enough, the first whistle went and Devan easily got the ball, swiftly getting around his opponent, Arya began to move, keeping a close eye on the opposing player opposite her. She had been warned that this guy was one of their best. She noticed however the seriousness of the opposing team.

' _They don't even care I'm a girl, unlike the other teams we've faced...which means we'll get a real challenge.'_ She reflected. _'Good.'_

She moved to try and block the player she was meant to be marking. Devan, Edric and another of her friends on the team, Lommy, had been passing the ball back and forth between them, keeping the other team from getting it. But now they had a chance and they took it, A loud cheer went up from the crowd and Arya grinned as Devan scored their first goal of the match. They got ready for play to resume and as the opposing team took possession of the ball, they hurried to intercept. Getting her first touch of the ball as she took it from her opponent, Arya quickly played her way up the pitch towards the other goal. Before she could shoot however, the opponent she had been warned about appeared and managed to take possession from her, she turned quickly, trying to regain the ball. But he was already making his way towards their goal and Arya knew right away, this was going to be harder than they thought.

Sure enough, seated with the rest of the team, with coach before them at half-time, Arya's prediction came true. The first half was over and they were 2-1 down, the very player Arya had been warned about, had marked had scored both goals.

The coach shook his head. "We need to change tactics, Arya, you're not marking that guy anymore. I want you with Lommy, Edric and Devan, we need you guys to score, win us the match."

Arya nodded; as did the others. They continue to discuss their tactics until convinced they were ready and then it was time. They headed back out onto the pitch for the second half. Arya could see the looks on her family's faces, on Gendry's face and she took another breath, she had to stay focused, composed. When the whistle blew she took possession of the ball and immediately worked her way around two of their players. She had to dodge and pass the ball to Devan, who moved back, away from their goal, luring some of their players before passing it back to her. She passed to Lommy and he shot at the goal. Only for their keeper to save it. Grimacing Arya moved to intercept as the opposing team took the ball, she managed to claim possession of it and was on her way to the goal when it happened. With a short cry she tumbled, tackled from behind. She grimaced as she felt the dull throb of pain in the back of her leg, but she got to her feet. The referee blew his whistle sharply; giving Arya a free kick at the goal.

Doing her best to focus and keep her mind off the pain, Arya readied herself and took the shot, only for the keeper to save it. She growled but quickly composed herself; she had to remember her family were watching. That gave her the extra push she needed as the game continued. She felt a moment of worry as the opposing team tried to shoot against them, but their keeper saved it. Before long the score was equalized with Edric scoring their second goal. Tensions ran high after that, the ball changed hands frequently, it wasn't until they were nearing the end of the game that Arya knew it was now or never.

' _I have to do this, if it goes into extra time and...or sudden death, that's a risk we can't take.'_ She told herself.

So, as the action resumed, she made her play, skilfully taking the ball she dodged a couple of the opposing players, passed to Devan who then passed to Edric. She moved into position and, with only seconds left to go, Edric passed the ball to her. She quickly took possession and shot at the goal. A massive cheer went up as she scored and then the final whistle sounded, the final score was 3-2 to her team. Arya almost at once found herself engulfed in a massive hug by her teammates and laughed, they had done it, they had won. Not only that, her family had been present to see her do so.

* * *

After showering and getting changed, Arya grinned widely as she hurried up to Gendry and her family.

"What are you guys doing here, you...you…?" She gasped.

Her father smiled softly. "You were right Arya, you and Bran, we were wrong and we are sorry...We can't even begin to make up for it yet."

"But we felt the least we could do, was be here for you at this match." Her mother added.

Arya couldn't help but grin at the thought of that. But at that moment, things changed, for Meera suddenly cried out, they all turned to her.

Bran was frantic. "Meera, what…?"

"It, it's time, it's happening..." She gasped.

They all realized right away what was going on, the baby was on its way.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: Passions and Hopes**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

The rush from the school to the hospital passed by in a blur. Bran was frantic, trying to keep Meera calm, the rest of the family doing what they could to help.

Before long they finally arrived at the hospital and Meera was rushed through to the maternity ward, Bran quickly called Meera's and headed through to wait. He wasn't sure how much time passed, he was too focused on Meera, he wanted to help her but felt he'd just be a hindrance and in the way. It was shortly afterwards that Meera's family arrived, they were all eager to greet the baby when it arrived. Jyana and Catelyn immediately headed through to help Meera; meanwhile the others joined Bran.

Noting his expression Arya smiled.

"Well Bran, it's almost time."

He nodded. "Yeah, I-"

"It'll be fine, trust me." She said. "No need to look so worried..."

Bran shook his head. "I'm not worried, I just..."

Arya shook her head. "Bran, you're so pale right now, I know you're worried."

He sighed but nodded; doing his best to calm down. It worked and before long he was more relaxed, relieved that everyone was here for him and Meera. It was many hours later, many hours filled with equal parts tension and anticipation, but Meera had finally given birth. Bran and the others entered and crowed around the bed. She was tired, covered in sweat, but smiling widely, she grinned as she cradled her new-born son in her arms. The boy was slightly smaller than average, with auburn fuzz crowning his head, he had green eyes, but his facial features, such as the shape of his nose and the curve of his cheek seemed to be a blend of his and Meera's.

"He's so cute." Sansa gushed.

Meera grinned and then, finally Robb asked. "What's his name?"

Meera replied instantly. "Rickard."

Bran nodded; it was a good name, suited the boy well. One they had both chosen. Meera was beaming with pride, after so long, she had done. She was now a mother. She and Bran were now parents.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
